Lazos
by Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny
Summary: Hay lazos tan fuertes que pueden crear vida...e ir más allá de ella. 8059 Una trama un poco diferente a la usual.


¡Estoy de regreso! Aunque no me fui por mucho -.-U y regreso con otra de mis historias oscuras XD. No sé si les gustará pero estoy pasando por mi fase depresiva anual y no puedo evitar escribir cosas de este tipo. Además, me deprimí más cuando vi el manga T_T ¡por que Amano se ensaña con estos dos! T_T. Como sea, lean y comenten porque de verdad necesito sus opiniones sobre esto.

_abc:_ POV de Gokudera

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano-san.

* * *

**Lazos**

La luna atravesaba las blancas cortinas de una habitación cayendo sobre la cama donde un joven pelinegro descansaba echado en el borde aún vestido con traje, como si no hubiera tenido tiempo de quitárselo antes de caer dormido. Un sonido suave pero constante rompía el silencio de la noche, el llanto de un bebé. Un peliplata se acercó silenciosamente hasta el japonés y de un empujón lo hizo caer de la cama.

_- ¡Oye! Está llorando, ¿qué esperas? ¡Despierta!._

- P-pero qué...-no pudo terminar de quejarse cuando el llanto del niño llegó a sus oídos y de un salto se levantó y corrió hasta la habitación del pequeño que estaba al lado de la suya. Al llegar, se asomó a la cuna y cargó al niño en sus brazos, acunándolo y meciéndolo para tranquilizarlo.

- Hey, tranquilo, papá ya está aquí- le dijo con voz suave a la vez que lo revisaba.

El italiano lo observaba silenciosamente desde la puerta de la habitación.

_Ya ha pasado tiempo y aún no puedo creer que él realmente exista. Quien hubiera pensado que esos científicos locos sirvieran para algo después de todo. Aunque más increíble aún es que haya sido a mí a quien se le ocurrió la idea._

Yamamoto pasó por su lado en su camino a la cocina, aún con el bebé en brazos, para coger el biberón que siempre dejaba preparado para cuando el pequeño despertara con hambre como había sucedido ahora.

_Supongo que después de todo no podría haber sido de otro modo. A pesar de lo felices que éramos nosotros solos era obvio que algo faltaba, y al verlo jugar con I-pin y la vaca estúpida con tanta paciencia fue imposible no notar lo mucho que le agradaban los niños. Sabía que eso no era algo que él fuera a exigirme o por lo que fuera a dejarme, siempre estuve seguro de sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero aún así una vez que llegaron los rumores del nuevo descubrimiento ya no pude sacarme la idea de la cabeza. Después de todo, ¿no se supone que cuando quieres así a alguien quieres darle toda la felicidad posible?_

El pelinegro acomodó en uno de sus brazos al niño a la vez que le daba el biberón para intentar calmarlo, cosa que funcionó a la perfección. Al parecer el pequeñín realmente tenía hambre. Luego se dirigió de regreso a la habitación del menor y se sentó en una mecedora ubicada al lado de la cuna.

_Fue muy divertido ver su rostro de sorpresa cuando le comenté mi idea. Al principio no podía creerlo y luego se puso tan entusiasmado que supe que había tomado la decisión correcta. Fuimos a ver a los expertos en el tema y nos dieron todas las explicaciones del caso, nos dijeron como sería el procedimiento, que cuidados se debían tener y las complicaciones y peligros que podían presentarse._

El joven padre empezó a tararear una suave canción a su hijo mientras se mecía lentamente para ayudarlo a dormir de nuevo. Su silencioso acompañante se acercó hasta detrás de la silla para observar mejor a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo, no pudiendo evitar conmoverse por la escena tan tierna que presenciaba.

_Todo el tiempo que duró el proceso, el idiota estaba siempre dando vueltas a mi alrededor, pendiente de todo lo que pudiera necesitar, de cada gesto que hacía, de cada síntoma que tenía, llegaba a ser demasiado agobiante. Cuando finalmente llegamos al momento decisivo las cosas no fueron tan bien como esperábamos a pesar de todo el cuidado que habíamos puesto._

Ambos padres vieron como el niño empezaba a cerrar los ojos, así que el japonés le quitó con cuidado el biberón y lo puso en una mesa cercana para poder sostener mejor al niño y arrullarlo lentamente.

- Se parece tanto a ti Hayato, puede tener mis ojos, pero en lo demás es tu viva imagen- pronunció suavemente.

_Recuerdo que hubo problemas, según escuche mi presión había subido considerablemente. Operarme en esas condiciones era peligroso pero, por otro lado, el bebé tenía el cordón alrededor del cuello y si esperábamos podría tener sufrimiento fetal. La decisión era obvia, mi hijo debía estar bien. Se lo dije a los médicos y pude ver la mirada de Yamamoto sobre mí, realmente estaba aterrado pero sabía que no iba a contradecirme. Cuando la intervención empezó no lo dejaron estar presente por lo delicado de la situación. Tuvo que quedarse afuera junto con todos los demás que habían venido a apoyarnos, tuvo que quedarse esperando..._

La respiración del bebé se volvió suave y esa fue la señal que le dijo a su padre que ya se encontraba dormido. Cuidadosamente se levantó de la silla y lo dejó en su cuna, arropándolo bien. Lo observó un momento con una sonrisa inexplicable antes de inclinarse a darle un beso en la frente.

- Duerme bien, tu papi te está cuidando ¿cierto Hayato?- susurró como temiendo despertarlo.

_Al final sólo recuerdo las voces preocupadas de los médicos y como uno dijo que el niño no respiraba. Me asusté, realmente me asusté. Ni siquiera presté atención cuando dijeron que estaba entrando en paro y que me estaban perdiendo, sólo podía pensar en mi hijo. _

Salió de la habitación cuidando de no hacer ruido y regresó a la suya, bostezando en el camino y rascándose la nuca, seguido de cerca por el peliplata.

_Cuando escuche su llanto sentí el alivio llenarme por completo, pero el escuchar "lo perdimos, hora de muerte 11:05" supe que algo definitivamente estaba mal. Lo confirmé al verme parado junto a mi cuerpo._

Llegando a su cuarto, el joven padre se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, solo quitándose la corbata y el saco y acomodándose mejor entre las sábanas estiró un brazo para alcanzar un objeto que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche.

_Pude sentir que algo me llamaba y me atraía cada vez más lejos pero...el llanto de mi hijo y la imagen que vi de Takeshi esperando por nosotros ansioso, la imagen de todos nuestros amigos esperando nerviosos alguna noticia, simplemente me impidió irme. La fuerza que me jalaba era cada vez más intensa pero luché con todo lo que podía para quedarme. Grité el nombre de Takeshi con todas mis fuerzas y creo que me escuchó porque se paró de un salto de la silla en la que estaba y tuvieron que contenerlo para que no entrara al quirófano._

-Buenas noches, Hayato- susurró antes de dormirse, abrazando el retrato en el que aparecían los dos contra su pecho.

El ojiverde sólo lo vio dormirse y se aproximó a la cama, se recostó detrás de él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-_ Buenas noches Takeshi, te amo._

_Al final no pude regresar a mi cuerpo, pero tampoco fui arrastrado al otro mundo. Simplemente me quedé aquí, estancado entre ambos, pero junto a las personas que más amo._

Yamamoto sonrió entre sueños como si lo hubiera escuchado.

- Yo también, Hayato, yo también- pronunció aún dormido.

_Que importa si ellos no pueden verme, sé que aún así pueden sentirme a su lado. Como todos los días me quedaré velando los sueños de ambos, a mi hijo mientras descansa pacíficamente y a mi idiota, mientras se duerme abrazando nuestro retrato como todas las noches. Aunque debo tener más cuidado de no despertar a mi pequeño cuando vaya a darle las buenas noches, como hoy._

* * *

Si, lo sé, soy una desgraciada. Maté a Haya-kun...de nuevo T_T ¡Pero es mi forma de protesta por lo que Amano le hizo a Yamamoto! Casi nos deja sin 8059 y toda la angustia que junte dió este resultado.

Ahora: ¿qué les pareció el m-preg?

Me gustaría saber su opinión porque estoy pensando en trabajar con eso en mi próximo fic (cuando acabe Runaway Train, por cierto) y no estoy segura si les gustará o.o Por cierto, si llego a escribir la historia (depende de ustedes) no será un cuento de hadas donde todo es felicidad, todos lo aceptan como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y es lo mejor que pudo haberles pasado. ¡NO! Será una historia como las que normalmente escribo, es decir, ¡con montones de angst! Trataré de hacerla lo más pegada a la realidad que pueda y eso incluye una explicación lo más lógica posible para el suceso y todas las complicaciones que algo así traería. En fin, este es mi primer intento para medir sus reacciones.

Déjenme reviews, onegai!

Ciao!


End file.
